


All I Have To Do Is Dream

by Padapuppy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padapuppy/pseuds/Padapuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifties music can go to hell in Dean's opinion.  So, why is it that he can't help but sing along this one time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Have To Do Is Dream

Music. Now that’s always been a big part of Dean’s life. He’s a driver picks the music, passenger shuts his cakehole kind of a guy. Well, unless Sam is driving, then that rule flies out the window because Sam has shit taste in music. Basically, Dean likes what he likes, listens to whatever he likes whenever, and everyone else just has to deal with it. It’s accepted, that’s just how it goes. 

Give Dean some rough, classic rock, and he’ll be happy. _Ramble On_ and _Traveling Riverside Blues_ will always be his favorites. Hell, even Bon Jovi rocks on occasion. He has a few country songs he’ll end up singing along with because sometimes out in the middle of the sticks-that’s all that’s on-and it’s not his fault they’re so damn catchy. Anyways, that is not the point. There is one type of music Dean absolutely, positively cannot stand. Dean hates that sappy shit that the 1950s used to call music. It was all romantic bullshit that really had no business to be played ever again. Well, except Elvis, he was kind of cool, but he wasn’t all wholesome unlike most everyone else in that time period. 

Of course, that means that Castiel must love that kind of wholesome crap because, if we’re being honest, the world loves being cruel to Dean Winchester. And, let’s be honest once more, Castiel had to have known how much it bothered Dean, but it never once stopped him from downloading another song and forcing Dean to listening to every single one. Yes, it was forcing because withholding sex so counted as forcing. Dean hates it, every second, every single world that spews out of every clean cut boy that ever lived in that era and decided _Hey, let’s sing something that will puke rainbows and piss glitter and made everyone cringe sixty years from now_. Okay, so they probably didn’t say that exactly, but Dean suspects it was pretty close.

Eleven o’clock in the morning, Dean stumbles out of bed. It had been a long night, and dammit, he can sleep in if he wants to. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he heads towards the kitchen where he swears he hears Castiel singing. He walks faster, trying to hear clearer, and stops dead outside the kitchen entrance. 

Castiel’s back is turned to Dean. The only thing Castiel is wearing are a pair of soft blue pajama pants that are hung loose around his swaying hips. Not a bad thing to see soon after waking up, Dean decides, and he can't tear his eyes away. Castiel turns his head to the side, just for a second as he picks up a glass and puts it into the sink. He’s doing the dishes, the dishes Dean promised he’d do last night, but that was before Castiel’s latest song choice and then the reward sex, and how could Dean be expected to do dishes after that?

Anyway, he's digressing once more. _Focus._ The singing, yes, focus on that Dean. When Cas turned his head moments ago, Dean noticed that he had earphones in, and the sounds he heard was Castiel singing along to whatever he was listening to. And yes, that’s the point, trying to hear whatever Castiel is singing because damn, that’s a beautiful sound coming out. Dean walks closer, Castiel still completely unaware and listens.

“When I feel blue in the night, and I need you to hold me tight. Whenever I want you, all I have to do is dream.” Beautiful, that’s all Dean can think about, how beautiful the words coming out of Castiel's mouth are. 

Naturally, Dean walks right up behind Castiel, earning him a startled shriek for all his troubles, and wraps his arms around the smaller man’s waist. Castiel removes his headphones. “You scared me,” he says simply, but there isn't even a hint of malice of annoyance in his tone. 

Dean laughs, and he presses a soft kiss right under the shell of Castiel's ear. “Who knew you screamed like a girl?” 

Castiel argues and stiffens in Dean's arms. “I do not. You just did that on purpose.” 

Dean kisses Castiel’s bare shoulder, “I didn’t. I came down here for some coffee, and when I heard you singing, saw you swinging your hips, had to come get you.”

Smiling, Castiel turns in Dean’s arms and mashes their mouths together. Their lips slide effortlessly, tongues tangle together, and when they break the kiss, both of them breathless, Dean says, “Sing for me.” 

A blush creeps on Castiel’s cheek. “Dean, I don’t. You can’t hear the music, it’s embarrassing...” 

Dean cuts him off with another kiss. When they pull back this time, Dean has an idea. He picks the loose headphone cord hanging from Castiel’s pocket and places one bud in Castiel’s ear and one in his own. “Sing for me,” he says again. 

Castiel sighs, and the music starts up. Of course it’s that kind of song, damn you, world. But then, Castiel’s got his hand in Dean's over Dean’s heart, Castiel's free hand around his back, and they start to sway. “Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream. Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream...” 

So maybe they’re saps, and the music still sucks, but with Castiel’s voice over the soft sounds coming from the ear buds, it’s a pretty damn great way to start the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. Comments, I think they're awesome.


End file.
